lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.21 Greatest Hits
Kurze Zusammenfassung Jack führt die Campbewohner hinaus auf ein Feld und zeigt seinen Plan, wie er die "Anderen" aufhalten will. Er hat zusammen mit Danielle Dynamit von der Black Rock besorgt. Das wollen sie in den von Juliet markierten Zelten unterbringen und zünden, sobald die Anderen versuchen das Lager anzugreifen. Sayid findet heraus wie man ein Signal von der Insel schicken kann. Das Senden von Signalen wird jedoch von einer Dharma Unterwasserstation, mit dem Namen "Der Spiegel", verhindert. Um die Blockierung aufzuheben muss jemand in die Unterwasserstation schwimmen. Juliet erwähnt, dass sie niemals dort unten war und keine genaueren Informationen über die Station hat. Es scheint sicher, dass die Station durch das Kabel am Strand mit der Insel verbunden ist. Charlie meldet sich freiwillig für diese Aufgabe, da Desmond ihm zuvor erzählt hatte, dass Claire und ihr Baby Aaron von einem Helikopter gerettet werden, wenn Charlie derjenige ist, der in die Station schwimmt und die Blockierung aufhebt. Das Problem ist nur, dass die Station laut Ben angeblich überflutet sein soll, was das Abschalten des Störsignals wesentlich erschweren könnte. Jack erklärt das ganze als Selbstmord-Aktion und will nicht, dass erstmal überhaupt irgendjemand darunter taucht. schreibt an seiner "Greatest Hits"-Liste]] Während des ganzen Tages schreibt Charlie ein Art Liste. Er scheint viel darüber nachzudenken, was genau er aufschreiben soll. Er beginnt mit "5. Das erste mal, als ich mich selbst im Radio gehört habe". (Vor 6 Stunden) Im Lager der Anderen trifft Ben derzeit ein und scheint sichtlich aufgebracht. Als Alex in fragt, was mit Locke passiert ist, gibt er ihr ihre Handfeuerwaffe zurück und sagt kein Wort. Er beauftragt Ryan Pryce direkt ein Team fertigzustellen und doch schon sofort mit dem Anfgriff auf das Strandcamp der Losties zu beginnen, da Jacob seine Pläne angeblich geändert habe. Eigentlich sollte der Angriff erst morgen abend stattfinden. "Tötet einfach jeden, der dumm genug ist, sich euch in den Weg zu stellen" beauftragt er Ryan mit seinem Team, worauf Alex geschockt zu ihrem Freund Karl rennt. Sie fordert ihn auf die Losties zu warnen, da Kate und Sawyer auch sein Leben gerettet haben. Karl nimmt ihre Waffe und macht sich mit dem Boot sofort auf den Weg. Währenddessen bereiten sich die Losties weiter auf den Angriff vor, jedoch wissen sie nicht, dass dieser bereits diese Nacht stattfinden soll. Danielle, Jack und Juliet verkabeln das Dynamit in den Zelten, als plötzlich Karl am Strand ankommt und auf die Campbewohner zurennt. Sawyer erklärt seinen Freunden, woher er Karl kennt und warum sie ihn trauen können. Den Überlebenden wird klar, dass sie wesentlich weniger Zeit haben als erwartet und beginnen mit ihrem Notplan: Da nicht genug Kabel für das Dynamit vorhanden ist, müssen drei Leute zurückbleiben um es per Schusswaffe zu entzünden. Dafür schlägt Sayid sich selbst, Jin und Bernard vor, da auch die beiden sehr genaue Schussfähigkeiten bewiesen haben. verabschiedet sich von Claire]] Jack fragt Charlie, ob er immernoch fürs Tauchen bereit wäre, da die restlichen Losties zum Funkturm aufbrechen wollen, und das Störsignal bis dahin ausgeschaltet sein muss. Desmond möchte Charlie unbedingt begleiten. Claire ist traurig über Charlie`s Entscheidung, sie und ihr Baby alleine zu lassen. Sie weiß nicht, dass Charlie es nur macht, um die Vision von ihrer Rettung zu erfüllen. Bei der Verabschiedung von Aaron legt Charlie ihm seinen "Drive Shaft-Ring" in die Wiege und macht sih mit Desmond auf den Weg. Als Hurley sich den beiden anschließen möchte, schickt Charlie ihn zurück um nach Claire zu sehen. Dieser ist sichtlich traurig, dass er nicht gebraucht wird. Die Leute im Camp sind schon fast bereit für den Aufbruch, und Jack stellt noch sicher, dass jeder viel Wasser eingepackt hat. Juliet hat die Zelte bereits markiert, wie es Ben von ihr verlangt hatte. Hurley nimmt Vincent an der Leine, und Claire nimmt Aaron aus der Wiege und erklärt, dass sie eine kurze Reise mach werden. Sie bemerkt nicht, dass in der Wiege Charlies Ring lag, der zurückgelassen wird. und Charlie brechen auf]]Desmond findet das Kabel am Strand, hebt es nach oben und legt es auf das Boot, damit sie ihm folgen können. Das Kabel führt sie hinaus ins Meer. Als sie scheinbar die Station erreicht haben fügt Charlie auf seine Liste den letzten Punkt hinzu: "1.Die Nacht in der ich dich getroffen habe". Anschließend fragt er Desmond, ob er diese Liste an Claire weiterreichen kann. Es sind die 5 schönsten Momente aus Charlie`s Leben, sein "Greatest Hits"-Album. Desmond wird plötzlich sehr nachdenklich und möchte lieber selbst zur Station tauchen. Er gibt Charlie seine Liste wieder und fängt an sich die Schuhe auszuziehen. Charlie überlegt kurz und schlägt Desmond darauf mit einem Paddel K.O. "Du bist nicht dafür bestimmt, meinen Platz einzunehmen" sagt er, steckt seine Liste in Desmond`s Hemdtasche zurück und taucht unter Wasser. Verzweifelt sucht Charlie am Boden der Station einen Eingang, da ihm langsam die Luft ausgeht. Endlich findet er eine Ausbuchtung. Er stellt fest es, ist tatsächlich ein Luftloch. Die Station scheint doch nicht überflutet zu sein und Charlie ist überglücklich, dass er lebt. Plötzlich öffnen sich Türen und zwei bewaffnete Frauen stürzen heraus. Sie richten ihre Waffen auf Charlie, der völlig überrascht seine Hände hoch nimmt. Flashback Die Flashbacks zeigen die fünf wichtigsten Momente in Charlie`s Leben, die er auch in aufsteigender Reihenfolge auf seine Liste schreibt: 5. "The first time I heard myself on the radio" Wir sehen Charlie und seine Band Drive Shaft an einem regnerischen Tag auf einer Straße. Ihr Kleinbus hat eine Panne und Charlie streitet sich mit seinem Bruder über die fatale Situation der Band und meint, dass sie eh keine Zukunft hätten. Plötzlich hören die beiden ihren Song "You all, everybody" aus dem Radio, worauf alle Sorgen sofort verschwinden. Charlie und Liam liegen sich wieder Arm in Arm und alle Bandmitglieder sind außer sich, da sie sich das erste mal selbst im Radio hörten. 4. "Dad teaching me to swim" Der kleine Charlie steht im Schwimmbad am Beckenrand und traut sich nicht reinzuspringen. Sein Vater drängt ihn freundlich und verspricht ihn auf jeden fall aufzufangen. Nach langer Überlegung überwindet sich Charlie endlich zu springen und hat großem Spaß bei seinen ersten Schwimmversuchen. 3. "The christmas Liam gave me the ring" Nach einem Gigg in Finnland sehen wir Charlie im Bett zwischen zwei jungen Frauen aufwachen, als plötzlich Liam hereinkommt und etwas Weihnachsstimmung verbreitet. Er nimmt seinen Ring ab, auf dem „DS“ steht, und gibt ihm seinen Bruder. „Nein. Den hat dir Mom gegeben“, wehrt sich Charlie, doch Liam erklärt ihm, dass er ein Desaster sei und nie ein normales Leben haben werde. Das Familienerbstück sei bei Charlie besser aufgehoben, da er bald Frau und Kinder haben werde. „Der Ring muss in der Familie bleiben. Bitte. Nimm ihn. Mom hätte es so gewollt“. Charlie versteht ihn und nimmt den Ring. „Frohe Weihnachten, Brüderchen“, wünscht Liam. nennt Charlie einen Helden]]2. "Woman outside Covent Garden calls me a hero" Charlie hört an einem regnerischen Tag in London Schreie einer Frau aus einer Gasse. Er sieht wie ein Unbekannter eine Frau belästigt und schreitet sofort ein. Der Unbekannte flüchtet und die Frau bedankt sich bei Charlie. Wir sehen, es ist Nadia, Sayids frühere Freundin aus dem Irak. Sie sagt Charlie, dass einige Passanten ihre Schreie ignoriert hätten. Charlie erwähnt, dass er seine letzte Schlägerei als Kind hatte und die hat er auch noch verloren. "Das macht dich umso mehr zu einem Helden, oder nicht?" 1. "The night I met you" In der Nacht nach dem Absturz des Flug 815 geht Charlie zwischen den Trümmern umher und bemerkt die schwangere Claire allein am Lagerfeuer. Er nimmt seine Kapuze ab und setzt sich zu ihr. „Dein erster Flugzeugabsturz?“, fragt er sie. „Was hat mich verraten?“, scherzt Claire mit ihm. Das Ganze hier ist in Charlies Augen gar nicht so schlimm: „Wir sind am Leben. Auf einer wunderschönen Insel. Wir schlafen unter den Sternen, und ehe man sich versieht werden die Helikopter kommen und uns retten“. Claire ist sich nicht so sicher: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie uns finden?“. „Na klar, warum nicht?“. Sie ist sehr dankbar, dass Charlie so nett zu ihr ist und stellt sich vor. Trivia * Als Charlie seine Gitarre wegen des Regens im Flashback einpackt, sehen wir einen Sticker mit der Aufschrift: "I was here moments ago" * Charlie trägt ein T-Shirt mit den chinesischen Worten für "Mut" und "Glaube" * Die Inizialen "DS" auf dem Ring stehen eigentlich für "Dexter Stratton", der Name des Urgroßvaters mütterlicher seits. * In Staffel 1 sehen wir Liam und Charlie gleichzeitig einen DS-Ring tragen, vielleicht einfach ein Produktionsfehler. Zitate Karl zu den Überlebenden: "My People, they`re coming! NOW!" Offene Fragen * Warum hat Charlie vorher immer behauptet, er könne nicht schwimmen? * Was macht Nadia in London, UK? Links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01xyKzWLKJo Pro7-Trailer zu 3.20 und 3.21] *ABC Trailer *'Lost-Board.de' - link Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3